Quiero ser Caballero
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: La Guerra Santa contra Hades ha terminado, el Santuario debe ser reconstruido y los caídos sepultados. Sin embargo, el dilema es hallar aspirantes que porten a las armaduras sin dueño, en especial uno que sea capaz de reemplazar a Asmita de Virgo. [Basado en Lost Canvas. Multi pairing] [M-preg]
1. Entrada furtiva

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Teshirogi Shiori.**_

* * *

 **1.-Entrada furtiva**

* * *

La guerra contra Hades había finalizado, por lo que los sobrevivientes que regresaban hasta el Santuario de la diosa Atena eran atendidos de sus graves heridas o bien, aquellos compañeros caídos en batalla, eran sepultados con los máximos honores. Pero de las bajas más importantes dentro de los ochenta y ocho caballeros eran, sin duda, las de los Caballeros de Oro. Dentro de ellas, para todo mundo, figuraban Hasgard/Aldebarán de Tauro, Manigoldo de Cáncer, Asmita de Virgo, Sísifo de Sagitario, Kardia de Escorpio, el Cid de Capricornio, Dégel de Acuario y Albafica de Piscis, los que no se nombraban era debido a que fueron hallados con muy poco cosmos en sus respectivos lugares de deceso. Sin embargo, enorme fue la sorpresa de todos cuando al retornar al Santuario se encontraron con la noticia de que aquellos que murieron en los terrenos del Santuario o fueron llevados a tiempo por sus compañeros, estaban aún con vida, débiles, pero luchando por salir adelante.

En el caso de Albafica, se recuperaba de sus heridas en el campo de rosas envenenadas donde fuera abandonado de niño, siendo su estado mucho mejor que el que tuvo cuando Shion de Aries lo levantó tras la batalla con el juez Minos en pleno centro de Rodorio. Hasgard estaba internado en el hospital del pueblo, su supuesta muerte no fue más que una pantalla para evitar más bajas debido a la falta de su persona, de este modo, aquellos chicos con los que él vivía podían hacerse más fuertes. Manigoldo fue encontrado inconsciente y casi muerto en aquel Bosque de los Sueños y, al igual que sus compañeros, estaba en recuperación.

Sísifo era un caso especial, sus heridas sanaban bien, pero sus ojos no querían ser restaurados, era como si la vergüenza de ser derrotado inútilmente le pesara aún más que el deseo de seguir luchando por la diosa que había llegado a amar más que como un caballero.

Dégel y Kardia, aunque tardaron, lograron ser salvados del infierno de hielo en donde habían sido olvidados tras el desastre contra Pandora y Radamanthis, pronto estarían de regreso en el Santuario junto a los demás.

Así, la mayoría de ellos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar al que podían llamar hogar, en donde justamente se erigía la nueva figura del Patriarca que desde ahora sería ostentada por Shion de Aries, ahora Patriarca y Sumo Sacerdote de Atena.

Tras la ceremonia, los más altos rangos se reunieron para analizar la situación y dar solución a los problemas que ahora afloraban, como la reconstrucción de los doce templos y gran parte del Santuario, la organización de las tumbas para todos los soldados caídos, y naturalmente, el reclutamiento de nuevos aspirantes para portar las armaduras que ahora yacían sin un dueño.

En esa tónica, los Santos de Oro que podían permanecer en pie se encontraban sentados junto al Patriarca en la mesa de la Cámara patriarcal, junto a algunos comandantes de Plata y algunos de Bronce.

—Han llegado varios aspirantes, pero es muy pronto para saber si efectivamente son dignos de portar armaduras—comentó uno de los plateados presentes.

—No podemos exigir demasiado, por el momento encontrar portadores para armaduras de Oro es lo primordial—intervino esta vez el Caballero de Libra—Después de todo, y desgraciadamente, son los que están directamente vinculados con la seguridad de la diosa Atena.

—Teneo es buen candidato para una armadura de Oro, él podría cargar con el peso de Tauro—razonó en voz alta Shion—Claro, a menos que alguien se oponga para que ese chico dé la prueba.

Todos los presentes negaron, no estaban en condiciones de exigir nada, necesitaban caballeros con urgencia.

—Hay dos mocosos a los que he estado entrenando, aunque aún están demasiado críos para siquiera competir por alguna armadura, eso y que no pienso aún entregar a Géminis—la voz ronca y profunda de Deuteros llamó la atención, mas nadie objetó nada, no con esa mirada penetrante que amenazaba con matar a cualquiera, aunque no fuera esa la intensión de su dueño.

—En teoría hay postulantes para las armaduras que deban ser reemplazadas, pero... —Dohko le dio una mirada a Shion y luego al resto de los presenten—No hay ningún aprendiz de Asmita de Virgo—expresó con un peso único en la voz—Todos nosotros entrenamos a alguien, pero él...él siempre se mantuvo aislado de todos nosotros...

—Tienes razón, pero no podemos deprimirnos en un momento como este-Shion, pese a todo, estaba tratando de ser fuerte e ideal para ser la figura de autoridad que todos esperaban de él—Por lo pronto sólo concéntrense en limpiar los escombros y sepultar a los caídos, luego de reorganizarnos comenzaremos con la reconstrucción y las pruebas de compatibilidad para las armaduras.

Los asistentes dieron su afirmación y se levantaron, mas cuando estaban todos ya por irse a sus deberes, un fuerte golpe en el suelo junto al trono sacerdotal por parte de una figura desconocida llamó la atención, ocasionando la alerta inmediata ante un posible ataque.

—Tranquilos, no vengo aquí a pelear con nadie—expresó un chico joven, de lacios cabellos azules brillante, con rasgos delicados y bastante delgado, dejando ver dos zafiros llamativos bajo un tupido mar de pestañas negras y un flequillo semi largo—He venido hasta aquí para reclamar lo que por derecho me fue heredado, la sexta armadura de Oro, la perteneciente a Asmita de Virgo, mi padre.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar, y es que ese mocoso enclenque entraba como si nada en un lugar donde la seguridad debería ser máxima, se paraba como un dios ante ellos y exigía cosas creyéndose el dueño del mundo.

—¡No te hagas el gracioso, mocoso!—exclamaron los de bronce y plata—¡No eres nadie para venir a exigir rangos!

—Claro que sí. Ustedes necesitan un Virgo y creo que si no escuché mal, yo vendría siendo el único en todo este lugar—su sonrisa era arrogante y segura—Si saben lo que les conviene, es mejor que acepten.

—Muchacho—el Patriarca los hizo callar y ordenó el abandono total de la Cámara—Percibo en ti el mismo cosmos que antiguamente solía manar desde la Sexta Casa, pero no puedo darte lo que pides de manera tan repentina como haces.

Sus pasos lentos por el lugar mantenía cautiva la curiosa mirada de aquel jovencito desconocido, mirándolo con su poder en busca de alguna raíz de maldad o algo que le hiciera creer que se trataba de un enemigo.

—Ni siquiera has dicho tu nombre, sólo has llegado sin presentarse, evadiendo los protocolos y has demandado sin más—se quitó el casco y le vio fijamente.

—Lo siento, Su Ilustrísima—una vez a solas, se postró ante él con la mejor de las reverencias—Sólo deseaba poder hablar con usted a solas...Verá, soy Anandi, he venido a este lugar porque mi padre Asmita me pidió que así lo hiciera llegado el momento.

—Quisiera, antes de continuar, que me contaras exactamente cómo es que alguien como Asmita resulta ser tu padre.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, se aceptan tomatazos y todo lo que se les antoje en review :3_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

 ** _Bye-bi~_**


	2. Misterio

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Teshirogi Shiori.**_

 **Aclaraciones: Aquí los Caballeros tienen un poco más de edad que la que originalmente tienen en el manga. En el siguiente capítulo pondré todo para que se orienten mejor.**

* * *

 **2.-Misterio**

* * *

—Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte aquí—sentenció finalmente el ex Caballero de Aries—Lleva esto, certifica que tienes el permiso para residir en Virgo hasta que las pruebas para las armaduras sean realizadas.

—Esa armadura será mía, es un hecho—sonrió arrogante, aunque en sí no era lo que quería demostrar—Muchas gracias, su Excelencia—se inclinó ante el hombre y se fue de ahí, optando por saltar sobre los techos de cada templo para evitar conflictos innecesarios.

La charla con el patriarca había tomado poco menos de una hora, en donde todo aquello que sabía había sido confiado a la figura de máxima autoridad de los santos atenienses después de la diosa. Sin embargo, la parte importante no la contó, no por conservar el misterio, sino porque él mismo no tenía conocimiento sobre aquella pregunta principal: "¿Asmita con quién te engendró?".

* * *

Los pasos suaves se escuchaban por el pasillo, en la odiosa tranquilidad de aquel cuarto oír aquello era la melodía más dulce que podía percibir desde que sus ojos se encontraron con la claridad del mediodía, aunque no comprendía del todo el lugar en el que se encontraba ni mucho menos si, supuestamente, había muerto definitivamente cuando le dio su aguijón a aquel chico para que viviera y lograra entregar el Oricalcos a Atena.

Pronto la puerta se abrió tras un golpeteo suave, el que ni siquiera se inmutó en responder, esperando saber quién estaría con ganas de entrar, mas grata fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió unos cabellos verdosos asomarse apenas, para luego revelar la figura de su compañero en ese lugar, causando en él una sonrisa suave, tratando de figurarse altanera, pero que en su estado apenas fue una mueca simple.

—Hola, cubito—saludó el convaleciente desde su lecho, mirándolo divertido—No podrás deshacerte fácil de mí.

—Puedo notar que la mala hierba al parecer o es inmortal o tiene mucha suerte—respondió el francés ajustándose los anteojos, ocultando con su mano la pequeña sonrisa de alivio que afloró apenas ver que el griego estaba bien, dentro de todo—¿Qué tal tu corazón?

—Digamos que no quiere morir aún—respondió mirando el techo—Aunque si no salgo de este sitio pronto, moriré de aburrimiento...Por el culo de Zeus que es peor que cualquier lucha a muerte, ¡no hay un puto sonido en kilómetros!

—Deja de quejarte, agradece que has vivido para contarlo—regañó tomando un libro de uno de los estantes para sentarse a los pies de la cama a leer en silencio.

—Dégel... —llamó apenas, desviando el rostro a la ventana—Lee en voz alta...joder, si vas a quedarte al menos no hagas más silencio del que ya hay.

El acuariano sólo sonrió para sí, levantándose para buscar alguna novela de ficción para al menos hacerle más grata la lectura a quien fuera su mejor amigo –de cierta forma– y así pasar el rato mientras duraba la recuperación del otro.

* * *

La oscuridad era su única compañera desde hace un tiempo, desde aquella batalla no había visto la luz y eso le tenía en un estado semi perdido entre sus pensamientos y la realidad, puesto que haber fallado de tal manera a sus compañeros y amigos realmente le pesaba no sólo en los hombros, sino también en todo su ser.

Ensimismado se encontraba en la sala, sentando en el sillón con la espalda pegada en el respaldo, posición en la que se mantenía a todas horas mientras estaba solo y nadie podía atenderle más que en las horas de las comidas y de vez en cuando entre ellas. Pero un sonido peculiar llamó su atención, un golpe en el techo de la novena casa donde vivía, y de inmediato buscó reconocer aquel cosmos, aunque la sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió la presencia del sexto guardián en ese lugar.

— _Asmita, creí que te perdimos cuando creaste aquel rosario_ —habló a su cosmos, sin obtener una respuesta— _Dime, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?_

Las pisadas retrocedieron y luego hubo silencio tras otro golpe sordo, no le dio mayor importancia, quizás ya se estaba volviendo loco entre la soledad y oscuridad con las que vivía. Por el contrario, una caminata cercana resonaba cada vez más próxima de él hasta percibir un aroma a hierbas y madera fresca, silvestre, para nada conocido, puesto que últimamente todos olían a polvo en el Santuario.

Una risita suave le sacó de sus pensamientos, se le antojó dulce y hasta hipnótica, moviendo la cabeza y los brazos para dar con aquella fuente de sonido, pero no obtuvo resultados.

—Señorita Sasha...perdón, diosa Atena, ¿es usted?—consultó ansiando poder oír su voz nuevamente.

—Error, guardián de Sagitario—la suave y tersa voz llenó sus sentidos por completo—No soy la señorita Sasha, soy un simple caballero—respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, a sabiendas que el castaño no podría verle.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Nunca he percibido tu cosmos antes—soltó algo hostil, queriendo mantener su orgullo como Caballero de Sagitario.

—Shh no necesitas saber quién soy—fue la respuesta antes que una cuchara diera contra sus labios—Come, es una pasta especial, te ayudará a sanar internamente y tiene buen sabor, así que no te preocupes.

—No pienso comer na... —la cuchara le impidió seguir al ser metida bruscamente en su boca, quejándose, pero si quería hablar debería tragar y eso hizo—Mnh...¿qué es?

—Ya te dije, Sísifo, es una medicina—reiteró dándole otro poco, recibiendo apenas algo de resistencia hasta que siguió comiendo—Eso es, si todo va bien, deberías sanar en menos de una semana.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—indagó desconfiado, aunque aquella cosa, en efecto, no tenía mal sabor.

—Considéralo un favor, podrás recuperarte y cuidar de tu amada—indicó riendo suavemente—Sé mucho sobre ti, pero tranquilo, juro que no tengo malos planes.

—No puedo confiar en alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo llamar por un nombre.

—Dime...mnh...Dime "medicina", después de todo, soy quien te traerá todo lo que necesites—acomodó los cabellos ajenos a su gusto, dejándole realmente atractivo, aunque la venda sobre sus ojos no le dejara ver los iris ajenos—Tendré que ver cómo ayudarte con tus ojos.

—No es necesario, no es como si quisiera que me ayudaras en primer lugar.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así—traviesamente se sentó en su regazo, sintiendo como el otro se ponía tenso—Oye, descuida, sólo necesitaba descansar y me apeteció hacerlo aquí.

—Eres una mujer—susurró pesado—La forma de tu cuerpo no es la de un caballero.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen—señaló levantándose y desapareciendo de ahí como el viento.

* * *

Unas casas más abajo un caballero de imponente presencia subía escalón por escalón desde el trayecto que unía Leo a Virgo, dejando a su paso un aura de control absoluto de su entorno y hasta cierto temor de quienes lo veían avanzar como si fuera a desatar una batalla de mil días en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, el supuesto heredero de la Sexta Casa estaba limpiando todo aquel templo tras haber dejado las flores más hermosas junto a la armadura abandonada que antes perteneciera al creador del Rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas. El polvo inundaba todo el templo, pero eso no molestaba al joven de azulados cabellos que sacudía todo con el empeño digno de un Virgo.

—Oye, mocoso—la voz ronca y firme de Deuteros hicieron al chico dan un brinco, más que nada porque al estar tan concentrado en la limpieza no sintió el llegar del mayor—¿Cómo es esa basura que dices ser hijo de Asmita?

—No es ninguna basura, es la verdad—lo miró de pies a cabeza, desafiándolo como nadie nunca se había atrevido—Asmita de Virgo es mi padre y si el señor Shion me cree, la opinión de los demás se puede ir bien profundo a acompañar a Hades en su encierro.

—Je, un mocoso altanero—sonrió de medio lado al verlo así, le recordó en un momento a su hermano mayor cuando estaba seguro de que pasara lo que pasara sus planes eran perfectos—Bien, entonces quiero saber tu jodida historia.

—No pienso andar por ahí contando la vida de mi padre—aclaró serio, mirando al otro en busca de alguna queja—Pero si quieres te quedas a comer y charlamos—ofreció como si fueran amigos de siempre.

—Tienes agallas, mocoso—se adelantó y tomó asiento en la sala, usando esos cojines donde años atrás charlara con aquel rubio sobre temas profundos y banales—Espero tengas buena carne o te devoraré sin cocinar.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Espero les haya gustado...**

 **Dejen sus amenazas de muerte en review :3**


	3. Nombres

**Lamento la demora! La verdad es que tenía medio cap hecho cuando publiqué el dos, pero luego el final de semestre atacó y una serie de problemas típicos de la universidad u.u**

 **Espero les guste, la verdad es que perdí mi libreta, así que tuve que escribir en base a lo que recordaba.**

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **3.-Nombres**

El jardín de rosas yacía más hermoso que nunca, todo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol que reflejaban las gotas del rocío caído durante la noche, dejando que el aroma dulce se desprendiera de cada pétalo de aquellas mortales flores. Unos pasos suaves, lentos y delicados resonaban por entre los rosales, los cuales le dejaban pasar como sabiendo de quién se trataba, sin lastimarle ni herirle, aunque hace tiempo que aquel veneno no lastimaba a aquel caballero.

En el interior del doceavo templo yacía recostado en una cama aterciopelada su guardián, el cual llevaba tiempo recuperándose de sus heridas tras la batalla contra el Juez del Infierno, Minos de Griffo. Éste se removió en su cama cuando un sonidito le llamó desde el marco de la puerta, abriendo sus ojos lento y perezoso para enfocar a quien fuera su pareja con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días, rosita—saludó dulce aquel joven que ahora era el líder de todos, el Patriarca, anteriormente conocido como Shion de Aries.

—Hola, Shion, ¿cómo estás?—consultó suavemente, mirando al pequeño bulto removerse entre sus brazos.

—Fui por ella esta mañana, así que estoy más feliz que nunca de poder tener a nuestra rosita esponjosa de regreso en el Santuario, junto a mi amado—se acercó a la cama y dejó a la niña de casi un año en los brazos de su prometido, besando los labios del mismo—Pronto podrás salir de la cama y podremos casarnos como teníamos planeado antes de la Guerra Santa.

—Es cierto...—descubrió el rostro de la niña, besando su frente con amor, mirando al lemuriano dulcemente—Y la nena aún no tiene un nombre—avisó jugando con la niña, la cual estiraba sus manos buscando el rostro de su madre.

—Bueno, como Patriarca dispongo de un "horario de atención" para las dudas y peticiones de los caballeros y en vista que tú no puedes subir, pues aquí me tienes para pedirme todo lo que quieras—indicó sonriendo, metiéndose a la cama para abrazar al menor y tenerle entre sus brazos, sabiendo que no volvería a permitir que el menor estuviera en peligro de nuevo, aunque tuviera que ir en contra del orgullo de caballero del pisciano.

* * *

—Oye, mocoso, ¿necesitas ayuda?—consultó el guardián de Cáncer al ver pasar al chico nuevo lleno de cosas cual burro de carga.

—Dudo que un lisiado pueda ayudarme—bromeó señalando las muletas con las que andaba Manigoldo para reposar de sus piernas heridas—Al contrario, ¿necesita que le lleve algo a la lavandería? Hoy me ofrecí para ayudar a los demás con esas cosas, este lugar es un completo caos y un mugrerío enorme—explicó con una queja notoria.

—Típico de vírgenes, maniáticas de la limpieza y los gérmenes—rió mirando la mueca de molestia del chico—Oye, es la verdad, Asmita aunque no salía nunca, siempre nos criticaba cuando nos "percibía" con alguna suciedad...

—Tonterías, yo sólo quiero ayudar a limpiar esto, no me interesa si los demás andan de mugrosos por la vida, cada quien con su cuento.

—Bueno, bueno, tengo unas sábanas y algo de ropa en el cuarto de baño—señaló suspirando, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

—Vale, entonces eso me llevaré.

Sin más el joven ingresó en busca de las cosas y regresó por el resto, despidiéndose del de Cáncer para irse directo hacia Géminis y repetir el mismo proceso que en los templos anteriores.

* * *

—En serio no puedo creer que hayas recibido a un extraño aquí, hayas aceptado la medicina y, encima, esperes a que regrese—soltó sorprendido el de Capricornio al estar de visita en la casa de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, Cid, para cuando me di cuenta ya había tragado esa cosa, pero debo admitir que sea lo que sea me hizo bastante bien—respondió suspirando pensativo—Era una chica, ni idea de quién pueda ser...Y por lo que noté cuando se sentó en mis piernas, es que es menuda y ligera, seguro delgada y de cabello muy largo...

—No lo sé, el único extraño en este lugar es el supuesto hijo de Asmita, aunque el chico tiene la completa confianza de Shion y la verdad es que ha sido de gran ayuda aquí—contó mirando por la ventana de la sala—Debes reponerte pronto...haces mucha falta allá afuera...

—Lo sé, amigo, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda y...espero esa chica regrese...

—Sísifo, realmente no logro comprenderte...

* * *

—Muchas gracias por venir—soltó el Patriarca con una sonrisa al ver al joven en ese lugar, invitándolo a pasar hasta el taller de Aries—La verdad es que aún no escojo un estudiante, así que esto se me hace bastante tedioso sin mi maestro.

—No se preocupe, ya dije que iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera—el chico miraba aquel taller con sumo interés, notando a las armaduras montadas en fila, oyendo sus voces con una sonrisa—Vaya, están todas muy animadas, al parecer el señor Shion las cuida bien.

—¿Puedes entender lo que dicen? —consultó mirándolo con clara sorpresa—Yo siento que se expresan, pero jamás he podido saber qué dices realmente...

—Bueno, mi padre jamás supo qué era eso en realidad, decía que el "hablar" con las armaduras era algo propio de ustedes, aquellos vinculados a Lemuria, pero lo cierto es que desde siempre he podido hablarles y saber lo que piensan.

—La verdad es que nunca oí de alguien que tuviera tal habilidad...me serás de gran ayuda entonces.

—Eso espero...¿sabía usted que cada armadura tiene un nombre? Y no, no me refiero al nombre de su constelación, sino, un nombre propio, uno que ellas escogen al ser creadas.

—Había escuchado algo respecto a eso, pero jamás creí que en verdad pudiera ser posible.

—Lo es. La mayoría escoge el nombre de la estrella más brillante de su constelación, otras, de la más grande y así, cada una tiene un nombre que la distingue de otra y entre ellas se llaman de esa forma—explicó señalando a Aries que yacía junto a las otras armaduras doradas que necesitaban reparación—Aries se llama Hamal, como su estrella más brillante, en cambio Tauro, en lugar de llamarse Aldebarán, se llama Hyadum I, porque es la más grande de todas con su Gran Cuerno. Así, todas ellas son como nosotros y pueden comunicarse a través del cosmos aunque muchas veces no comprendemos qué es eso que sentimos y nos impulsa a hacer determinadas cosas.

—Sabes mucho sobre esto—tomó unas herramientas y algo de polvo estelar para comenzar—Quizás podrías convertirte en mi aprendiz, aunque siendo Virgo no sé qué tanta afinidad puedas llegar a tener con este trabajo, me refiero al uso del polvo y la sangre.

—No se preocupe, mientras pueda ser de ayuda, todo está bien.

* * *

—Oye, mocoso—el de Géminis le lanzó un escombro al joven Leo, quien en acto reflejo lo destrozó haciéndolo polvo, mismo que se dispersó por todo el lugar—Genial, ahora te toca barrer todo eso.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú lo lanzaste sin decir nada!

—Te equivocas, te avisé antes que llegara a ti—se justificó sonriendo con cierta malicia, puesto que molestar al menor siempre hacía menos tedioso el trabajo.

—Le diré a mi tío que te ponga en tu lugar—soltó como un verdadero niño berrinchudo y es que trabajar todos los días y sufrir las bromas del moreno le ponían de mal genio.

—Claro, el día que salga de su templo y ya quiera aceptar que debe seguir adelante—soltó algo tosco y duro, pero en realidad deseaba que el de Sagitario pudiera madurar y ver que las cosas, buenas o malas, todas debían seguir adelante y ser superadas.

* * *

 **Bien, agradezco a quienes me han dejado review, creo que he contestado los que se pueden.**

 **Espero sus comentarios al respecto :)**

 **Trataré de actualizar rápido, en realidad no creo que esta historia abarque muchos caps más, aunque ya en el siguiente se vendrá el drama.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
